Phaeton City
The North American city of Chicago was renamed "Phaeton City" and named the capital of the Neosapien Commonwealth. History The City of Chicago was incorporated on March 4, 1837. It served for many years as a transport hub for north americans. Shortly before the Second Neo Sapien rebellion Chicago became a sister city with the Neo Sapien Commonwealth. The mayor of Chicago at this time was a strong supporter in building a friendship between the Humans and the Neosapiens. Mayor Reed invited Phaeton and his delegation to speak on behalf of the Neosapien Commonwealth. Despite a few negative statements and a failed assassination attempt on Phaeton foiled by Chicago police officer Sean Napier the majority of Chicago citizens supported Mayor Reed's proposal. Occupation During the Neosapien uprising Govenor Phaeton chose the renamed city as the new capital of the Neosapien Commonwealth. Phaeton quickly established a brutal campaign to subdue the humans and most felt lost and betrayed by the ExoFleet, who were offworld fighting the Pirates. The city gave rise to one of the first acts of rebellion against Phaeton's regime when former Chicago Police officer Sean Napier destroyed a Neosapien E-frame. Napier found and gathered other resistance members and hid in the deep underground sewers of Phaeton City practically under Phaeton's very own base. The former mayor cooperated fully with the occupation forces in return for special treatment until resistance attacks convinced the Neosapiens that he was unable to keep his fellow Terrans in line and he was "taken away". Many of the citizens of Phaeton city were forced to work in factories and those that did not cooperate with Phaeton's rules was supposedly sent of to Venus, however, this was a ruse as the cargo container filled with human undesirables were sent to burn up in the Sun's orbit. Each citizen was left to either work under Neo Sapien rule, join in the resistance, or be killed. Liberation The Liberation of the former city named Chicago was of one of the Exofleets main goals in ending the war against Phaeton's rebellion and conquest. As the self proclaimed capital of Phaeton's empire the city had a large contingent of Neo Sapien troopers and Neo-Lords. The city also contained the leader of the Second Neo Sapien Revolution, Phaeton himself. Phaeton had constructed a large extensive bunker beneath the city to oversee the war from safely underground. He also had a large scale doomsday device within the bunker capable of destroying planet Earth. It was Phaeton's plan to detonate such a weapon if the war was hopelessly lost and was in danger of capture or death. The invading Exofleet forces learned of Phaeton's plan to destroy the Earth from the Neo Mega scientist Galba. Once this intel was discovered Phaeton City became the final battleground and top priority. Several troops were diverted to the city from other locations, such as Able Squad who was aiding Charlie Five Jumptroop Platoon in Washington D.C.. Phaeton responded to the imminent attack by releasing all reserve clones and broods, whether they were ready of not. This included Neo Lords that had not developed their wings and the final clones of his greatest Generals- Shiva, Typhonus, and Draconis. The Neo Lords and the few Neo Sapien troops still loyal to Phaeton were ordered to execute all human prisoners and any Neo Sapien Phaeton deemed a traitor. Phaeton knew his General's could not win the war for him so he only asked them to delay the combined forces of the Exofleet-Pirate Alliance and the Homeworld Resistance, which acted as a fifth column to attack from within the city. In the final moments Phaeton's insanity caused even his most trusted advisor Livia to turn against him. As Phaeton prepared to activate his "scorched Earth" weapon he fought with Wing Commander J.T. Marsh, who was a prisoner of the Neo Sapien conqueror, and nearly defeated him. Lt Nara Burns arrived in the control room at the last moment and using her strange new abilities forced upon her by Dr. Albert Ketzer stopped Phaeton and shot him before he was able to push the button that would destroy the earth. With Phaeton's death the battle was ultimately over and most of the Neo troopers were killed or captued including the clones of Shiva, Typhonus, Draconis, and a final clone of Phaeton who became prisoners of the Exo-Fleet. After the war, many Neo Sapiens such as Galba and Amazon Garrison Commander Thrax worked with ExoFleet to draw out and help to peaceably transition loyalist of Phaeton who had gone in hiding. Category:Cities Category:Earth Locations